Tactile warning panels are mandated in the U.S. under 42 USC 12101 et seq., as amended, and regulations promulgated thereunder; or tactile walking surface indicators, ISO 23599 international. These are generically referred to as tactile warning panels, detectable warning panels, detectable warning surfaces, tactile warning tiles, detectable warning tiles or tactile walking surface indicators. The purpose of these tactile warning panels is to safeguard individuals with impaired vision against hazards in public places and pedestrian walkways. In the United States, tactile warning panels are characterized as square or rectangular panels mounted on walkways at points of hazard like street intersections and passenger access zones to public transportation.
Two generic texture patterns are used for tactile warning panels (“attention patterns” and “guiding patterns”). The usage of these tactile warning panel patterns differs somewhat from country to country. Over the years, extensive research in various countries has established that both “attention patterns” (truncated domes or cones) and “guiding patterns” (elongated raised bars) are highly detectable when used in association with typical walking surfaces, and that they are distinguishable from each other.
The tactile warning panels are typically made of metal, plastic composite, cast iron or other materials. The tactile warning panel is affixed or embedded in a concrete or paved surface and bear a plurality of raised features detectable by tactile sensation such as contact with shoes or a cane. Within the scope of applicable regulations, there is considerable latitude in the shape, size, and spacing of such raised features. U.S. Patent application 2006/0039752 discloses a warning panel having raised features containing an array of circular truncated hemispheres. Most variations of raised features are truncated domes in configuration, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,989. Another variation is the use of set pins inserted into a pre-drilled hole in a concrete walkway, and then bonded to the holes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,818. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,743 discloses rounded domes on multiple tiles with expansion joints between contiguous tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,690 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,025 show six sided elevated domes with dimples in the centers thereof.
While most tactile warning panels are constructed sturdily, over time they can be expected to show wear and tear and to incur surface damage requiring replacement. Snowplows are particularly destructive. Due to this surface damage, several companies have developed a replacement tactile warning panel product. Several examples exist of lower frame panels forming a base that is embedded in the concrete or pavement walkway when it is laid. The walking surface is a top removable tactile warning panel positioned over and is fastened into or on the base panel. Examples are shown in U.S. Patent application 2010/0129150. Another embodiment of a replaceable panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,581 that has anchor means for fast removal and replacement of the panel.
The rules governing the coloring of tactile warning panels specify only that they provide a discernible contrast to the color of the surrounding walkway. The tactile warning panel provides two cues to the visually impaired. The first cue is a distinctive surface pattern of domes (three-dimensional substrate) detectable by cane or underfoot. The second cue is provided by the color differentiation from the surrounding ground surfaces. In the case of cast iron, the panel may be left bare because cast iron rusts and thus provides a natural reddish brown hue. For stainless steel and other materials, solid colors are typically chosen. Most common are solid red and yellow; yellow is selected because it is the last wavelength of color to fade for persons with impaired vision.
The major market for tactile warning panels are cities who have the largest number of sidewalks and street corners where panels are required by the Americans with Disabilities Act (1990) (hereinafter referred to as “ADA”). There are approximately 32 million locations in the United States requiring tactile warning panels. Cities continue to seek new ways to improve safety for citizens while managing costs. Yet, the deployment of these panels has been very slow due primarily to cost. After twenty-five years, there are estimates that only 15%-25% of the tactile warning panels, required by ADA, have been installed.
One way to reduce the effective cost of ADA compliant tactile warning panels and to accelerate their deployment and thereby improving compliance to ADA is to enable tactile warning panels with additional functionality and capability. Henshue (U.S. Pat. No. 9,311,831 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,361,816 B2, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety) enables ADA compliant tactile warning panels to serve as an advertising media or brandscaping/cityscaping tool by creating a high quality and durable full color image on the surface of the panel.
The present invention adds significant utility and functionality, beyond Henshue, to tactile warning panels and the right-of-way under the panel. This added functionality enables the right-of-way space under the federally required tactile warning panels on the sidewalk curb ramp on every street corner in urban environments, to serve as a secure, scalable and ubiquitous location for the placement of smart city technologies. Henshue (U.S. Pat. No. 9,311,831 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,361,816 B2) added to the surface of tactile warning panels, a high quality, full color, textured and durable graphic design and image thereby expanding the panels utility and functionality.